Une envie de sucré
by izumi-chan-world
Summary: La 4ème Grande Guerre Ninja vient de toucher à sa fin laissant place aux festivités. Chacun tente à sa manière de vivre l'instant présent mais Sakura Haruno se sent étrangement déconnectée de cette euphorie ambiante, inquiète de ce que l'avenir lui réserve. C'est sans compter l'intervention d'un certain senseï et ses conseils toujours aussi... Bien avisés? [One-shot]


_**Une envie de sucré - One Shot-**_

_Yo ! Je suis un peu surprise de me retrouver à nouveau ici après de trèèèèèèèèès nombreuses années à lire, rire et pleurer et parfois même écrire des fanfic!_

_Je suis à nouveau retombée dans la folie Naruto (bon d'accord, il en faut TRES peu, un petit coup de coude en me disant ramen, et s'en est fini de moi). A la base je suis une fervente supportrice du Sasusaku depuis ses débuts, on en a bavé, on nous a traité de paranoïaques, de rêveurs mais nous voilà à présent *les sasusaku fans faites du bruit*_

_Tout ça pour revenir avec un oneshot sur... Bah oui évidemment Sakura et Kakashi hein. J'avoue avoir de temps à autres une petite tendance Kakashi (on grandit tous, on admire les belles choses, on ne juge pas), et j'ai récemment été emportée par une Fanfic sur eux magique qui m'a mise dans un mood, Kakashi facétieux._

_Sasuke, tu es dans mon coeur mais sache que c'est très dur d'écrire sur toi en restant fidèle à ton caractère et en voulant de l'humour à la fois. Mais par contre ça reste un délice de l'imaginer dans les situations les plus grotesques et possiblement la manière dont il s'en sortirait._

_BREF ! Trêve de bavardage, ci-dessous une courte histoire que j'ai imaginé en me brossant les dents (véridique) et qui me chatouillait la main._

_A bientôt!_

* * *

Elle aurait dû se sentir euphorique, plus légère qu'une plume en ce soir de festivité. La 4ème grand guerre ninja avait pris fin et, malgré les lourdes pertes, l'espoir semblait enfin renaître au sein du village. Elle aurait dû partager l'insouciance de ses amis qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, semblaient goûter à cette adolescence perdue. Même Naruto, bien qu'encore faible, avait pu obtenir une autorisation de sortie pour la soirée, contrairement à Sasuke qui, ne possédant pas le chakra de kyubi, était encore alité.

Oui, elle aurait dû.

Pourtant, assise sur un muret, à l'écart de la foule et de la frénésie ambiante, elle se sentait juste spectatrice, physiquement présente mais mentalement à des lieux d'ici.

Sakura soupira à nouveau et se penchant en arrière pour regarder le ciel. C'était ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Le ciel, les étoiles, la lune étaient des valeurs constantes, familières qui lui rappelaient de meilleurs jours.

Perdue dans sa nostalgie, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'une présence familière s'était glissée près d'elle. Aussi silencieux que soit l'individu, il avait pourtant pris garde à ne pas se dissimiler entièrement de manière à ne pas la surprendre.

Elle reconnut immédiatement son aura : Kakashi.

Sans se soucier des formules basiques de politesse, il resta un instant, planté à côté d'elle à observer la fête de son air indéchiffrable habituel. Seulement cette fois, Sakura réussi à décrypter ce regard, le même qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt, le même qui, malgré l'euphorie générale, criait : « Et maintenant quoi ? ».

Oui maintenant quoi ? Car pour la première fois depuis ses 12 ans, elle n'avait plus une voie toute tracée, un objectif qui la maintenait en vie. Pour la première fois elle allait avoir le choix de vivre une vie paisible et ça la terrifiait. Elle avait gardé l'habitude de survivre, d'enchaîner coup sur coup, de se relever et de ne jamais avoir assez de temps pour se poser trop de questions existentielles.

Elle surprit le regard de Kakashi s'attarder sur son visage pensif une fraction de seconde avant de revenir observer les festivités.

Aucun ne parlèrent pendant ces quelques minutes de calme teinté du brouhaha lointain. Comme un rêve qui, au réveil, se dissipe et s'échappe petit à petit.

Ce fut finalement Kakashi qui brisa le silence :

« **Naruto te cherche**, dit-il de sa voix monotone habituelle. **Il a investi toutes ses économies dans un tournoi de bras de fer et tu serais apparemment son champion officiel**, ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché. »

Sakura poussa un soupire bruyant mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« **Je suppose que même dans son état il a réussi à atteindre son point de non-retour.** »

Kakash haussa un sourcil aussi Sakura enchaina tranquillement :

« **En matière d'alcool. C'est devenu un jeu d'évaluer le taux d'alcoolémie en fonction de Naruto. Le non-retour se définit quand il commence à s'improviser chef de gang et à organiser des tournois illégaux. La dernière fois il a failli invoquer Kurama pour un pari. On peut dire qu'on est chanceux aujourd'hui.** ». Sourit malicieusement Sakura.

Le ninja copieur scanna son visage pendant un instant puis se décida à répondre :

« **Je vois. Si je comprends bien, tu ne seras pas son champion alors ? C'est bien dommage j'avais déjà parié sur toi.**

**\- Kakashi-senseï** ! »

Sakura tourna vers lui un visage mi- amusé mi-blasé. Comme à son habitude, il se comportait de manière plus irresponsable que ses anciens élèves. Toutefois, piquée par la curiosité, elle décida d'enchaîner :

« **… Vous avez misé beaucoup** ?

**\- Mon dernier salaire si tu veux tout savoir** » répondit Kakashi d'un ton faussement défait.

Satisfaite de la réponse Sakura sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle en tapotant l'emplacement libre.

Après une brève hésitation, Kakashi finit par s'y installer, en gardant cependant une certaine distance entre eux. Étonnement, ce fut lui qui reprit la conversation :

« **On ne se joint pas à la fête ?**

**\- Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, **rétorqua la jeune kuniochi.

**\- J'y étais mais j'ai reçu une mission rappelle-toi, ramener le champion de naruto. J'y travaille.** »

Sakura capta un soupçon d'ironie dans sa voie et choisit de mordre à l'hameçon :

« **Vous ne seriez pas plutôt en train d'utiliser cette "mission" afin de fuir discrètement ?**

**\- Touché. C'est que je me fais vieux tu sais, c'est bien trop de pression pour moi.** » répondit kakashi dans un soupire volontairement théâtrale.

Sakura ne pu retenir un sourire ironique. Si la vieillesse touchait tout le monde comme elle touchait Kakashi, elle l'attendait à bras ouverts.

A nouveau le silence. Pas de ceux pesants mais plutôt reposants qui invitent à la réflexion. Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Sakura ouvrit la bouche et mis fin à cette torpeur :

« **Est-ce-que … ça vous arrive de vous sentir seul alors même que vous êtes entouré** ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pesait-il le pour et le contre ? Allait-il sortir une aberration afin de contourner habilement la question. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'aimait pas s'étendre sur sa vie privée. Pourtant cette fois il lui répondu sincèrement, toujours sans la regarder :

« **Ça m'arrive. Aujourd'hui par exemple**. »

Surprise Sakura se redressa et tenta de capter son regard. Elle aura dû se contenter de cette réponse mais elle voulait plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'une bulle s'était créée autour d'eux et que l'espace d'un infime instant, ils avaient pu partager quelque chose d'important.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sakura continua du mieux qu'elle put :

« **J'ai l'impression d'être bloquée sur place, pendant que tout le monde avance et semble choisir un chemin ou un autre. J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment, de ne plus m'inquiéter pour les personnes qui me sont importantes, de me consacrer à ce que j'aime mais …** La dernière phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

**\- Mais ?**

**\- Mais je découvre qu'avoir toute la vie devant soi est tout aussi terrifiant**. »

Kakashi prit le temps d'inspirer avant de lui répondre d'une manière qui, elle l'aurait juré, portait un soupçon d'affection.

« **Ça s'appelle grandir Sakura. Personne n'y coupe court, mais on finit par s'y habituer, on improvise, on prétend savoir et la vie continue son cours**. »

Sakura grimaça face à sa dernière remarque.

« **Et à quel âge exactement on est sensé savoir ce que l'on fait ? **»

Cette fois Kakashi n'essaya pas de cacher son sourire.

« **Je te le dirai quand je l'aurai découvert**. »

Sakura laissa échapper un rire léger, et franc, plus franc qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Satisfait de voir son ancienne élève se détendre légèrement, Kakashi décida d'ajouter quelque chose :

« **Il y a pourtant un conseil que je peux te donner**.»

Sakura releva la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« **Vis un peu plus pour toi, tu l'as amplement mérité. Ne cours plus après des mirages**. »

Des mirages, Sakura se répéta pensive, parlait-il de Sasuke, qui, elle devait se l'avouer, arrivait encore aujourd'hui à lui faire perdre ses moyens ? Elle soupira plus bruyamment et pris un air ennuyé. Elle pourrait l'encastrer contre un mur d'un coup de coude mais un seul de ses regards et elle était incapable de penser de manière fluide. A croire que toutes ses pensées se codaient en morse. C'était bien utile d'être devenue légendaire tiens.

Agacée par cette dernière pensée, Sakura chassa une poussière imaginaire sur son genou. Après quelques secondes elle se risqua malgré tout à continuer cette conversation :

« **Vivre pour moi hein ... Qu'est-ce- vous aimez faire vous ?** »

Kakashi fit un instant la moue, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle en déduisit, car sous ce masque, tout était possible.

« **Je lis principalement.** »

Sakura retenu un rire, oh oui on savait tous qu'il aimait lire et ce n'était pas de la grande littérature. Essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ce détail elle décida d'insister :

« **Et à part … Lire**, elle leva les yeux au ciel à cette idée**, vous aimez autre chose ? **

**\- Je suis très exclusif niveau passion tu sais**, répondit un Kakashi ennuyé.

**\- J'essaye d'apprendre à vous connaître Senseï, vous pourriez faire un effort**.

**\- La tradition veut que cette étape soit entreprise lorsque l'on fait connaissance. Tu es terriblement en retard. **»

Sakura arqua un sourcil, désabusée.

« **C'est vous qui me parlez de retard ?**

**\- Que veux-tu, mes passions sont prenantes. Et j'ai une vie sociale à entretenir. **»

Cette fois elle ne cacha pas son rire, qui surprit assez Kakashi pour qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

« **mmh ?**

**\- Vous détestez la compagnie prolongée des gens, ne me faites pas croire que vous entretenez VOLONTAIREMENT des relations.**

**\- Tout dépend de la compagnie …**

**\- Tout dépend de la …. OH ! **»

Sakura ne put réprimer cette exclamation et avait maintenant envie de s'enterrer sous terre, ou l'enterrer lui, réflexion faite. Oui, Naruto et elle avait déjà tenté d'imaginer leur senseï dans une relation, ils étaient allés jusqu'à mener une enquête qui n'avait au final rien donné. Kakashi était discret, et cachait clairement son jeu. Ou alors s'amusait-il seulement avec ses réactions ? Le doute était possible.

« **Quant est-il des amours alors Sakura ?** »

Le doute n'était finalement plus possible. Ils parlaient bien de ça. Elle avait saigné, pleuré, s'était donnée corps et âme pour devenir aussi légendaire que Tsunade-sama, elle était devenue un des héros de Konaha, tout ça pour qu'on lui demande d'un ton paternaliste « et les amours ?! ».

Le poing crispé de Sakura n'échappa pas à Kakashi qui eu un léger, presque imperceptible mouvement de recul. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'enchainer sur le même ton jovial, presque hypocrite :

« **Je t'ai vu avec le jeune Inuzuka tout à l'heure, il avait l'air particulièrement intéressé par ce que tu avais à dire**, son ton sous-entendait bien plus.

**\- Il n'est pas méchant, peut-être un peu envahissant par moment, mais pas plus que Naruto. Pourquoi ? » **ajouta-t-elle plus brusquement.

Kakashi resta pensif un instant.

**« Oh comme ça, je me disais juste que Sasuke récupèrerait en temps voulu, et que tu serais à ses côtés, encore et toujours. **»

Sakura fut comme piquée.

« **Quelque chose de mal à cela ?**

**\- Non juste qu'aucun de ces garçons ne méritent réellement ton attention, quelle qu'elle soit.** »

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, voilà maintenant que Kakashi s'improvisait papa ours, grand protecteur de ces dames. Elle se décida à intervenir mais fut coupée une nouvelle fois par Kakashi :

« **Tu ne devrais pas viser trop bas Sakura.**

**\- Oh**, s'esclaffa-t-elle, **par ce que le haut du panier ce serait quoi ? Vous Kakashi-senseï?**

**\- Ne vise pas trop haut non plus **» lui répondit-il d'un air nonchalant.

Un grognement de surprise et de frustration sortit de la bouche de Sakura qui avait peine à croire l'assurance de son ancien maître. Certes il était bel homme, avait cette aura mystérieuse et elle aurait menti si elle n'avait pas déjà discuté de son postérieur avec Ino -en tout bien tout honneur- mais là s'arrêtait la chose. Sa nonchalance en toute circonstance était agaçante, son manque d'intérêt bien trop présent et cette envie de le secouer comme un prunier devenait parfois bien trop pressante.

Tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver un peu de sa contenance, Sakura décida qu'il était temps de le prendre à son propre jeu.

« **Soyons honnêtes, **commença-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait sûr**, vous adorez ce mystère ambiant que vous entretenez vous-même mais au final ce que vous récoltez ce sont des fantasmes et rien de concret. Vous jouez de votre réputation.** »

Elle avait osé, elle avait osé insinuer que sa vie … sociale n'était pas si remplie qu'il voulait bien lui faire croire. Si on lui avait dit ce matin qu'elle aurait cette conversation surréaliste avec son ancien maître elle aurait accepté sans ronchonner d'être le cheval gagnant de Naruto.

Toutefois, Kakashi, fidèle à lui-même se contenta de poser un regard curieux sur la rose.

« **Ma réputation ?** »

Sakura pris une grande inspiration, la plus grande qu'elle puisse prendre avant de se lancer, c'était son point de non-retour.

« **Prenons l'exemple d'un sandwich**, ok, elle semblait l'avoir déjà perdu, **certains sont assez banals et bons, d'autres sont plus particuliers mais ils conviennent à certaines personnes et puis il y a les sandwichs surprise. Ils ont l'air savoureux de l'extérieur, ils offrent plein de promesses mais on ne saura jamais exactement ce qu'ils valent tant qu'on n'aura pas goûté. Et parfois on préfère garder ce sandwich mystère comme fantaisie plutôt que de risquer d'être déçu. **»

Kakashi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réagir :

**« Est-ce que tu viens de me comparer à un sandwich Sakura ? Un sandwich douteux ?**

**\- Vous vous focalisez sur les détails, l'important c'est la leçon qui en sort !** ajouta-t-elle vivement, peut-être un peu trop pour que cela paraisse naturel.

**\- Leçon qui est … ?**

**\- Que même si une personne stimule toutes sortes de …. Curiosités**, dit-elle en tentant de tout son possible de ne pas fixer son sourire mutin, **il vaut peut-être mieux s'en tenir au bon vieux jambon beurre, une valeur sûre qui ne risque pas de surprendre.**

**\- Dans tous les sens du terme ajouta laconiquement kakashi. **

**\- Frimeur.**

**\- Réaliste, je te remercie.**»

Une longue, très longue minute de silence s'installa entre les deux, pas de ceux reposants mais bien gênants. Sakura se surprit à presque prier pour qu'il enchaîne de lui-même la conversation. Ce qu'elle regretta amèrement quand il l'eut fait.

« **Et si je suis un sandwich dit-il en se grattant la joue, qu'est-ce que tu serais toi ?** »

Sakura réfléchit à toute vitesse, un ravioli ? Non pas très glamour… Attendez, pourquoi il aurait fallu que ce soit glamour ?! Prise de panique et sans plus réfléchir elle cria simplement un de ses desserts préférés :

« **Daifuku !** »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui était vraisemblablement une invitation à développer. Jamais ses sourcils n'avaient été aussi mobiles qu'en cette soirée.

**« Et bien …**., tenta timidement Sakura, **ils peuvent sembler agréables à regarder, parfois plutôt ordinaires mais leur véritable force est intérieure, et c'est quelque chose qu' on ne peut découvrir que s'y on y goûte.. **»

Elle sentit immédiatement un regard lourd de sens se poser sur elle. Elle en avait peut-être trop dit mais après tout c'était lui qui avait commencé. Elle en avait assez d'être la plus mature des deux. Elle se demanda comment ce soi-disant génie pouvait être aussi casse-pied par moment.

N'en pouvant plus de son regard elle explosa :

« **Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous êtes celui qui m'avez tendu la perche, je n'ai fait que la saisir.** »

Une seconde fois, le regard de kakashi presque…amusé s'arrêta sur le visage de Sakura qui comprit rapidement, très rapidement, qu'au petit jeu des mots à double-sens elle allait très vite perdre. Sa mauvaise foi la poussa à jeter la faute sur les livres explicites qu'il devait connaître sur le bout des doigts à l'heure actuelle.

Renfrognée et gênée, elle ouvrit la bouche sans réfléchir :

« **Je peux voir votre visage ?** demanda-t-elle abruptement.

\- **Tu le vois.**

\- **Je veux dire sans le masque.**

\- **Tu serais éblouie.**

\- **J'ai déjà vu un chidori de près.**

\- **Je devrai te tuer après.**

\- **C'est un oui ?**

\- **Que resterait-il de ma réputation de sandwich mystérieux ? **»

Ok, il l'avait eue. Les joutes verbales avec Kakashi étaient toujours une plaie, surtout quand il décidait qu'il aurait réponse à tout.

« **Tant pis, **répondit Sakura d'un ton qui se voulait léger, mature et un air de "je suis la plus adulte des deux".

Kakashi ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise. A savoir qu'il avait donc haussé les sourcils de deux millimètres plus haut qu'à l'accoutumé.

« **Je m'attendais à plus d'insistance de ta part pour être honnête. Naruto m'a harcelé pendant 1h avant que j'accepte de parier pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.** »

C'est une Sakura outrée qui se retourna vers lui.

« **Vous avez parié sans y croire ?!**

**\- J'y ai mis mon salaire, j'avais quand même un peu foi.** »

Elle ne se laissa pas berner par sa tentative d'évasion.

« **Vous changez de sujet Kakashi-sensei.**

**\- C'est toi qui l'as fait en premier**. »

Sakura le regarda blasée, ils en étaient donc arrivés à « c'est celui qui dit qui est ». Elle repensa au fait qu'il soit admiré par tant de personnes… s'ils savaient se dit-elle en ravalant son ricanement.

A sa surprise pourtant, Kakashi décida de lui-même de clarifier les choses.

« **La vérité c'est que je ne baisse mon masque que pour 3 raisons : manger, occasionnellement boire **-

\- **Et la troisième ? »** ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avec peut-être un peu trop d'empressement.

Il sourit de manière énigmatique avant d'ajouter :

« **Tu es trop jeune pour ça, **lui ébouriffant par la même occasion les cheveux.

**\- J'ai 17 ans et ai survécu à la 4****ème**** grande guerre, je pense mériter le statut d'adulte**, répondit-elle tout en tentant vainement de se recoiffer d'une main.

**\- tu es une fille intelligente Sakura, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ... Je te laisse réfléchir quelques secondes****» **dit Kakashi amusé par son air perplexe.

Oui amusé c'était le mot, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les événements et si Sakura ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il y prenait goût. Comprenez-la bien, Kakashi avait en l'espace d'une soirée montré un spectre d'émotions bien trop impressionnant par rapport à son habitude. Il était probable qu'il ne tienne pas la soirée.

L'espace d'un instant l'esprit de Sakura divagua sur le discours qu'elle aurait à ses funérailles et à sa tenue mais un raclement de gorge suivi d'un regard inquisiteur la ramena sur terre. Effectivement il était en vie, en pleine forme et il attendait d'elle une réponse. Agacée d'être scrutée de la sorte elle se retourna vivement pour réfléchir à cette énigme (rappelons que nous parlions de Hatake Kakashi, toute réponse logique était sûrement à proscrire).

Il avait évoqué trois raison, manger, boire, et ... mordre toute personne qui rentrerait dans son espace personnel ? Elle ricana à cette idée, il traînait plus avec des chiens qu'avec des humains, l'idée n'était pas si saugrenue que cela. Elle continua dans cette lancée et essaya de décrypter les indices, ils avaient parlé de solitude, de compagnie, de mystère, goûter ... mordre, embra-

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase intérieure comprenant enfin toutes les allusions et sous-entendus dont elle avait été la victime jusqu'ici. Si Sakura était une personne vive d'esprit en général, elle avait ce soir le QI d'une chaussette délavée. Faisant volte-face, elle détailla plus longuement qu'à l'accoutumé le shinobi. Enfer et damnation, Kakashi, leur Kakashi-senseï avait donc véritablement une vie ... sociale (oui aussi puéril que cela puisse être Sakura préférait employer cette tournure là, pour sa santé mentale avant tout).

"**Vous ...**

**\- Et bien, il était temps, j'étais à deux doigts d'aller me chercher un verre,** dit-il de son air ennuyé habituel.

\- **C'est vraiment ça la troisième raison?!** ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune kunioshi

\- E**t bien .. tout dépend de ce à quoi tu pensais**."

un clin d'œil, Hatake Kakashi venait de lui faire un clin d'œil. Bon, effectivement il avait au final carrément fermé les yeux dans un sens, donc c'était peut-être plus un appel de phare mais dans tous les cas, il avait décidé de montrer son amusement sans une pensée ou un remord pour la jeune fille.

Quel sale -

"**Veux-tu toujours voir mon visage ?**"

Sakura fut prise de court par sa question, elle était perdue dans un océan de sous-entendus. Il plaisantait c'était certain, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Elle voulait être traitée en adulte mais elle avait manifestement besoin d'un petit rattrapage côté vie sociale. Elle resta silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre.

"**Dans un sens c'est peut-être mieux comme ça**, finit-il par dire, **tu me connais, je suis un homme de parole et si je te montrais mon visage, eh bien … Il y aurait forcément des conséquences, **reprit-il un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres, **trêve de bavardage, il se fait tard »** conclut-il.

Avant que Sakura n'ait pu absorber ce qu'il venait de lui dire, ce dernier se leva tranquillement. Instinctivement et sans réfléchir, Sakura suivit le mouvement. Décidément, elle n'avait que très peu utilisé ses fonctions cérébrales ce soir se dit-elle ironiquement.

« **Vous partez déjà ?** »

Captain Obvious était aussi de la partie pensa-t-elle ravie. Un high-five était de rigueur.

A sa question Kakashi se tourna lentement pour lui faire face et, sans la quitter du regarde ajouta :

« **J'ai comme une soudaine envie de sucré.** »

Il fallut le meilleur self-Control du monde pour que Sakura garde sa contenance et arrête de produire des sons tout droit sortis de sa ô combien gênante jeunesse. Les yeux amusés de Kakashi qui la scrutaient n'arrangeait rien à son cas.

« **On parle toujours de vrais desserts ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix à moitié étouffée.

**\- Ah, à toi de me le dire ?** »

Encore une question comme réponse, cet homme ne relevait plus du mystère à présent mais carrément de la légende urbaine. Existait-il seulement réellement ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sakura pour retrouver ses esprits et le suivre de quelques pas.

« **Où allez-vous ?**

**\- Je rentre chez moi, je te souhaite une bonne soirée sakura. **» conclut-il un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de faire demi-tour.

Perplexe, Sakura s'affaissa sur le muret derrière elle et tenta de suivre du regard la silhouette de Kakashi qui avait maintenant complètement disparue. Venait-elle vraiment d'avoir une telle conversation avec son ancien maître ? Une conversation lourde de sous-entendus, proche du flirt ? Était-elle juste le dindon de la farce ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura se demanda tout de même quelque chose : que se serait-il passé si elle avait abaissé son masque malgré la mise en garde ?


End file.
